


Passionate Love

by Wolfrider14



Series: Saiyan Love [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Jewelry, M/M, Porn with Feelings, happy stuff, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfrider14/pseuds/Wolfrider14
Summary: A year after the events in Finding, Goku has planned a sexy surprise for Vegeta. How will the prince react and will Goku’s nerves get the better of him?





	Passionate Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a Valentines Day present for you guys!

Goku took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. 

Loose and open gold cuff hung on his wrists while a pair of closed ones hugged his upper arms. His tail swished behind him nervously making the ruby and diamond stones chime. A chain of jewels wound around his tail in a spiral along the fur from a ring on the middle of his tail to the tip. His bonding necklace hung from a golden chain, and he lifted a hand to hold the blue stone to comfort and steady himself. His eyes drifted up to the new circlet with a large ruby in the center along with a smaller pair with one on each side.

The beta blushed as his gaze moved down to see the sheer crimson cloth with jewels hanging from the edge wrap around his hips. It was tied into a knot on his left side while the right side was covered diagonally to the top of his knee. An anklet with rubies and diamonds sparkled in the light around his left ankle finishing off the look. 

Goku took another breath to steady himself as he waited for Vegeta to finish up. They had hosted a dinner with some diplomats that had met with King Vegeta while he was on his trip, and the beta had excused himself early to set up this surprise for his mate. 

It was the first time outside of a heat or preheat that the beta wanted to initiate intimacy, and he was understandably nervous. 

“Maybe I should put something else on?” His fingers brushed over the sheer cloth around his hips. Small gems on the edge of the fabric make a tinkling sound as the fabric moved. The wrap was usually worn over something else, but Goku thought it would be an interesting touch to his outfit. That and he felt more comfortable with some type of clothing on. 

“Stop it.” He firmly told himself as he met his eyes in the mirror. “This is fine. Geta will love it.”

This was the third time so far that his anxiousness tried to get him to back out, but he was determined to see this through. Several couples he spoke with in the year since his kidnapping, and one very long awkward talk with Bulma, informed him that this was healthy and normal, and Goku didn’t want fear to rule over him anymore. He trusted Geta, he really did, he just needed to hear it from someone outside their relationship.

He heard the door to their chambers open, and he tried to smile encouragingly to himself. 

“Show time.”

++break++

“Karo, I’m back.” The saiyan prince called out before letting out a sigh. He started to disrobe immediately once he was sure the doors were locked. “I still can’t believe that these people want to trade for our sand. I don’t know how father managed that.”

Once he was standing in his black loose pants he let out another sigh, one that held relief. Another thing he was having trouble with, other than the long hours of work, was the sheer amount of finery he was forced to wear to these functions. While he didn’t mind some of his pieces, his formal royal wear was a bit excessive, even for him. It didn’t surprise him that Kakarot had left early with how uncomfortable his own outfit made him. 

He frowned as he realized that his mate hadn’t responded to him, and he walked towards the closed door of their bed chambers. 

“Karo?”

“I’m fine!” The beta called out. The strange tone made the prince pause in his steps. “Actually…could you help me with something? The door’s unlocked.”

Now Vegeta was beginning to get suspicious. The beta sounded really off, and it made the older saiyan slightly concerned. 

“What do you need help…?” His words died off as he walked inside their bedroom. The wonderful sight before him made his mouth go dry and his eyes widen. 

Goku was trying very hard not to blush as he kneeled on the center of the massive nest like bed with his hands clenching the top fur, but he was unsuccessful if the scarlet stain over his cheeks was any indication. He looked up demurely at his shocked alpha and licked his lips. 

“Can you help me?” He lifted a slightly trembling hand to finger his pendant. “Ouji-sama?”

Vegeta felt a rush of desire at the sound of his title when it came from those plump lips, and he pinched himself to make sure he was awake and not dreaming of another fantasy. 

‘Ow! Ok, Karo is still there. Not a dream then…’ The alpha raked his eyes over the younger saiyan and a purr started to build in his chest. His mate looked delicious. 

“O…Ouji-sama?” The beta hesitantly asked as the prince remained still, but a loud growling purr cut off any other words. 

“Karo…” Vegeta rumbled out as he finally moved to the bed. “You look amazing.”

He sensually crawled onto the bed in graceful moments with half lidded eyes glued to the beta’s body. As he got closer, Goku moved back until he was flat on his back with the prince looming over him. The submissive’s breathing hitched when Vegeta lowered his head to nuzzle his face in Goku’s neck. 

The beta relaxed some as he felt a hot tongue swipe over his bond bite, and the alpha pulled back to look over his mate once more. The younger man couldn’t fully relax because it looked like Vegeta wanted to eat him in that moment, and he swallowed down a whimper when slightly feral eyes flickered back to his face. 

The prince smirked and bent down to nip at one of his mate’s ears making the saiyan under him let out a squeak. The alpha chuckled darkly as he made a show of settling on his bejeweled submissive. 

“Hmm…what did you need help with, Karo?” His hands started to stroke over warm, soft skin as he started to nip and kiss along Goku’s jaw line. “It can’t be to help you undress, you took care of that already.”

“Ah!” The beta let out a sharp gasp as Vegeta sucked on a sweet spot on his neck. He wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck to ground himself as pleasure started to ignite in his blood. 

“Tell me, marama.” The words were almost growled into his ear, and Goku let out another squeak as one of his nipples was fondled. “How can I help you if you won’t tell me what it is you need help with?”

Goku squirmed under the prince as he fought to calm his breathing down. He had never seen Vegeta act like this before, and it made him feel like prey. Something he had never felt before in his life. 

“I…I…Geta!” He cried out as a leg slipped between his thighs and rubbed against his half hard length. He tried to move away from the muscular leg, but the weight of the man above him kept his pinned in place. 

“Is there a special occasion I don’t know about?” The dominant licked another stripe up Goku’s neck to his ear before nipping along the shell as he continued to speak. “I know its not either of our birthdays nor is it our anniversary. Hmmm…”

Vegeta moved his head to bury it in the crook of the beta’s neck after he nosed the chain out of the way. He took several long breaths to smell the cinnamon scent of his mate and rumbled out a deep purr.

“And I’m positive it’s not your heat either.” He pulled back so he could look into the wide and dark eyes of his submissive. The feral glint seemed to shine brighter as he took in the blushing and panting mess Goku was in. 

“I…wanted to…surprise you.” His blush turned darker as Vegeta let out a laugh that sounded joyful. 

“Oh, I’m very surprised, my sweet little mate. In more ways than you can imagine.” He gave Goku a warm smile that made the beta’s heart thump in his chest before pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

The beta melted into the kiss, and the prince trailed one hand up his chest and neck before cupping one of the younger man’s cheeks. He mewled into the dominant’s mouth as a tongue slipped in. A rumble from the chest above him had Goku shivering. 

“This is a wonderful surprise.” The words were whispered against his lips, and Goku shyly smiled up at the older man. “I have such a wonderfully thoughtful bonded.”

“Mmm…” The submissive nuzzled his face against Vegeta’s. “Could you help me take this jewelry off now?”

“Why would I do that?” The prince smirked. “You took such a long time getting ready, and you look so lovely in it. I think I want to keep it on just a little bit longer before we take it off.” Their lips met again and Kakarot felt that familiar warmth build up within him.

“I think I enjoy you like this, Karo, very, very, much.” Vegeta said punctuating the last few words with a kiss in between them. “It’s a very, very rare treat indeed.” He purred the words, running a finger down the chain of Goku’s necklace. The beta’s face burned an even darker red.

“I know you don’t like dressing like this very often, marama, so I have to enjoy it while I can. And right now, the only thing I might take off is this fabric you decided to tease me with.”

“I didn’t mean to tease-” Vegeta hungrily kissed him then and pressed his knee further between the beta’s legs.

“I wish you hadn’t kept this a secret from me, Karo. I feel woefully underdressed.” He smirked taking in the flush cheeks of his mate. “Or is that what you had in mind? Did you want me to worship you, Karo? Like the royal that you are? And I play the part of your devoted bed companion?” 

“No!” The blush burned even brighter. 

“You should know I’d do that without you going to such lengths, marama.” Vegeta growled as he nibbled at Goku’s neck. “There are days where if you asked, we’d never leave this bedroom, days where the only thing I want to see you dressed in is my token around your neck. This flush of passion on your skin….” Kakarot’s breath hitched “Do you know how many times I’ve wanted you in bed like this, dressed in the finery you more than deserve to wear?”

The submissive looked overwhelmed at the words his mate spoke, so Vegeta decided to show Goku just how much he was enjoying his surprise. 

The prince lifted an arm and started to kiss where the edge of the cuff met the skin of a toned arm. He trailed a path of kisses and nips up the ropes of muscles all the way up the limb until he met the shoulder before doing the same to the other arm. 

Then he followed the path of the chain holding his bonding token and left a ring of marks around the beta’s neck. The alpha lifted the pendant and proceeded to worry a large mark that would be under the stone when he was done. 

Goku let out a loud cry and arched his body while clutching Vegeta’s shoulders. He couldn’t stay still and writhed on the furs covering the bed. His hips bucked and his tail flailed making the multiple jewels chime together. 

Vegeta brought his hands up to caress over the younger man’s sides as his lips popped off the patch of skin that was under the stone of his token. He purred at the sight before moving lower to lavish honeyed colored skin with kisses. He nipped and sucked on a spot every now and then to leave evidence of his claim on the younger saiyan. 

He left a trail of marks in his wake as the prince drifted down. Once he came to that sheer fabric still covering the beta, he lifted his head to meet Goku’s eyes. His tail swished in the air spreading his clove scent to help keep the submissive calm. 

His mate looked slightly anxious but he seemed to be relaxing, and the alpha hid a grin as he kissed where cloth met skin. His hands had slipped under the wrap to brush his thumbs over satiny flesh until his cheek brushed against the knot holding the fabric around Goku’s hips. 

His eyes flickered back up to the submissive’s face as he used his teeth to pull the knot loose. His chest rumbled in pleasure once he saw his mate’s eyes widen. 

Goku’s face burned bright red as the prince slowly pulled the cloth away from his body. The texture of the wrap teased his cock into hardening more, and the beta fought from covering his face. His tail fluffed out as it moved to coil around one of Vegeta’s arms, and he shivered when rough fingers smoothed over the fur. 

Vegeta sucked up a love bite on Goku’s pelvis before resting his chin on the beta’s lower belly. His left hand was stroking up and down Goku’s right thigh. 

“You look so beautiful, love.” The prince smirked up at the blushing face. Vegeta moved away slightly and gestured to his pants with his tail. “I still feel underdressed though.” Goku gave his mate a soft growl and pulled Vegeta up before kissing him with more aggression than he usually showed in bed. Breaking away after a moment he leaned into his mate’s ear.

“Then take some of this jewelry off me, anaana.” He whispered with a purr. 

Vegeta growled back in pleasure while he reached for Goku’s tail. He spent a moment admiring the diamonds and rubies. Against the dark glossy fur of the limb, they shown in the dim light like fire and ice. The fur fluffed out as Vegeta slowly ran his hand from the base to the middle where the jewels began. Kakarot had been working with him so much about letting him touch his tail without having flashbacks or flinching, and all their work was paying off it seemed. 

“How long were you working on this?” He asked softly as he fingered the jewels. 

“Almost a month.” Goku admit with a blush. He initially couldn’t stand having anything on his tail. And this piece was designed to go all the way to the base of his tail, but he hadn’t been able to be okay with something down there for more than a few minutes. It just brought back too many memories he was still working though with Vegeta. His desire to do this for his mate had given him the motivation though, and he managed hooking the jewels at the middle of his tail and winding them considerably closer than intended. He would get there with time, but it was still too soon after everything. 

The prince was touched at how much effort Kakarot had gone through for him as he pet the black limb and rubbed at the beta’s chest with his own tail. Purring he kissed his mate and fingered the clasp on the chain of jewels while his other hand gently massaged the silken fur. He kept his touches soft and gentle while he nibbled at Karo’s neck. 

Goku purred and rubbed his hips against Vegeta’s. He was starting to enjoy his mate’s attentions now especially since the alpha was being so gentle with him. 

The prince used his thumb to flick open the clasp on the lower ring on Goku’s tail. The sounds had the beta sighing, and Vegeta purred and nuzzled his face into his neck before giving his lover a kiss. 

Vegeta’s chest rumbled as he slowly uncoiled the chain of rubies and diamonds until he got to the top of the black tail. As soon as the alpha slipped it off, Goku’s tail shivered and fluffed. Callous fingers ran over the sable fur to help smooth it down some, and the younger saiyan’s face flushed in arousal. 

With the jewelry on his tail gone, the submissive relaxed further in the bed. A soft purr vibrated in his chest as he pulled Vegeta’s face to his own to give the alpha a deep kiss. He lazily explored the dominant’s mouth, picking up tastes from the exquisite dinner they had not too long ago along with his mate’s own taste. 

Keeping his bold streak, Goku moved his hands over ropes of muscles and stealthily slipped the pants off Vegeta’s hips and thighs. The alpha let out a gasp as the beta buck his hips up to rub his length against the slightly larger one belonging to the prince. 

Vegeta growled as he kicked off his loose pants and wedged his pelvis between the toned thighs of his mate. He pulled the leg that had the anklet on up and fingered the gems hanging on it. 

“As much as I’d love to hear your jewelry chime when I take you…” Vegeta locked his smoldering gaze with the submissive, and he flashed his fangs in a smirk that had a stain of red spread over the bridge of Goku’s nose and cheeks. “I’ll save that for another time.”

The alpha started to suck up marks on Goku’s inner thigh as he slowly made his way closer to the hard cock between the younger man’s legs. However, just as he was about to brush the hot length, Vegeta switched legs and started to make marks in the other leg. 

“Getaaaa!” The beta whined out as he fisted one hand in black spikes while the other clutched the prince’s shoulder. His tail puffed up as it lashed beside the pair before coiling around one of the older saiyan’s arms. “Please!”

“Please what, Karo?” Vegeta smirked up at the other as he lifted his head. He enjoyed the sight of his flush mate as his hands rested on either hip with thumbs stroking over the skin close to the erection before him. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

“Touch…touch me…please.” Goku shifted his hips with his plea. 

A growl came from Vegeta as he licked along the lines of muscles leading down to where the beta wanted most. His chestnut tail came up to brush down a smooth leg until it came to the anklet. He wrapped his tail around the ankle and the tip stoked over the bones and muscles. 

With an amazing feat of dexterity, the tail unclasped the jewelry and lightly tossed it over to where the older saiyan had placed the tail rings and chain. 

Vegeta hummed as he moved his tail up further to caress the insides of Goku’s thighs, paying close attention to the love bites he left earlier, as he finally started to kiss up the silk covered steel. 

“Ah! Yes!” Goku tightened his grip on the black spikes making the prince leg out another growl as the wrist cuff pulled on his hair. When the beta pulled again, Vegeta’s tail was quick to pull the cuffs off the submissive’s wrists. 

“Wha-Ah!” The alpha swallowed half the cock in his mouth before slowly pulling back allowing the sharp edges of his teeth to trail over Goku, and the sensation pulled another loud cry out. 

The chestnut tail slithered up to brush and coil around the lower half of the length not in the prince’s mouth. The duel sensation of hot and wet versus warm and furry had Goku writhing and thrashing on the furs. 

Making sure to be very careful, Vegeta used his upper fangs to play with the slit and head of the beta’s member. The small nips mixed in with the licks and sucking kept Goku from reaching the release that the dominant was building him up to even after Vegeta slipped a pair of fingers inside the submissive to stretch and tease his sweet spot. 

“Ouji-sama…” He called out with a mewl as he looked up at his alpha with a flushed face and pleasure hazed eyes. The beta’s fingers dug into the furs beneath them as his tail flared where it coiled around his mate’s arm. Vegeta purred as the silken fur brushed his skin and drew a shout of pleasure from Kakarot as the vibrations teased his length. The whimpers from his mate only made the prince growl and purr, further teasing Kakarot. Thick fingers tangled in dark hair as Kakarot moaned and mewled under his mate. 

“Geta....please....” He whined and bucked his hips as Vegeta brushed that magical spot inside him once more. “Please... please, ouji-sama!” The alpha drank in the site of his mate, the flush of his cheeks and shine of the gold and jewels against his damp, glistening skin. He couldn’t deny his beautiful submissive. Goku screamed as Vegeta let him finish, the alpha swallowing his Karo’s seed and making the sensitized beta squirm. 

The submissive laid panting when Vegeta finally pulled away. Growling he gave his mate a force full kiss before he roughly turned the beta over onto his knees. The heady scents of the two saiyans and sex was getting to Vegeta, his own neglected length aching. Giving a sharp nip to Kakarot’s mark, the alpha drove into the beta in one smooth thrust hitting that bundle of nerves dead on drawing a strangled moan from Goku. The beta’s head fell back to rest against Vegeta’s shoulder while he moaned and thrust his hips back into Vegeta’s, a shiver running through his body.

Vegeta started to move after a brief pause to allow his mate to adjust to his size, and he let out a deep growl at the tighter than normal fit. 

Goku mewed as he heard the prince’s growl beside his ear. The initial thrust had sent a slight zing of pain since the younger saiyan had not been as prepared as Vegeta normally did whenever they had sex, but it made the pleasure of knowing that it was his alpha inside of him skyrocket.

The feeling of such a strong alpha claiming him had some part of him wanting to mewl and purr like a kitten. He loved the intimate connection with his mate. 

The older man ran his hands up and down the submissive’s sides as his thrusts became harder and faster until they finally settled on Goku’s hips and held tight. Vegeta’s tail came around from behind the alpha and trailed over the smooth skin of Goku’s back before moving down to play with the submissive’s slightly soft cock.

As he pounded into Goku’s sweet spot, the prince could feel the member his tail was coiled around slow get harder the more his mate was aroused. The heat and tightness felt wonderful around him, and the alpha’s hips increased his pace. 

He chuckled darkly as he heard another mewling moan and felt the beta push back on his thrusts. The plush ass of the beta met his hips, and had his Karo let out a loud cry. It amazed him that his younger mate was getting as much enjoyment as he was without being hard. 

“You seem greedy tonight, marama.” Vegeta smirked wickedly when he suddenly stopped all movements causing Goku to let out a broken whimper. He tried to push back to entice the dominant to start moving once more, but the grip on his hips was too tight. 

“Geta, move….” The beta whined out as he tried to move once more. His cock was half hard by now, and he wanted his mate to continue. “Please.”

“Ah, ah.” The prince tutted in Goku’s ear as he bent over to lick and suck up more love bites around the back of the younger saiyan’s neck to complete the necklace he had started earlier. “Surely you can ask better than that.”

The beta let out another whimpering moan and arched his body against Vegeta’s, but the alpha still refused to moved even when Goku managed to wiggle his hips enough to grind against him. 

“Beg me for it.” Vegeta hissed in his mate’s ear as he nipped along the shell. 

“Anaana…please…” Goku whined as he rubbed his cheek alongside Vegeta’s. He shivered as the fur of Vegeta’s tail teased him. 

“.....please Ouji....need you...” The slow thrust of his mate resulted in his member pressing firmly against that bundle of nerves, and Goku would have bucked wildly against his mate if able. But Vegeta once again paused his movement and remained pressed against that spot and grinding into it with small shifts of the hips. 

“Please, ouji-sama, please it feels so good....need you so much...” Kakarot pleaded hoping Vegeta would move again. 

“You need me do you? What do you need from your Ouji-sama?” Vegeta purred darkly drawing a whimper from the beta who leaned into the older saiyan’s touch. He shivered and mewled at the sensations inside him. “Do you like that, Karo? My dick pressing on that bundle of nerves driving you insane? I can feel how much that excites you, love.” Vegeta whispered as his tail flicked over the tip of Goku’s length. “How sweetly can you beg me for it, marama?” He whispered into the beta’s ear as he cried out. Without realizing it, Kakarot’s tail released Vegeta and arced up over his back, thickening his scent in the air as it swayed and fluffed itself as large as it could go. Vegeta growled at the sweet scent of arousal from his mate and the blatant desire for Vegeta to take him. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, marama.” He purred at the site rewarding the beta with a quick thrust and stopping against that cluster again as Goku threw his head back with a loud mewl. The alpha hissed as Kakarot’s muscles tightened around him slightly as he repeated his torturously slow treatment. “Gods you’re so tight right now, covered in my marks....there’s no doubt that you’re mine.” Goku whined and struggled against the bruising grip the alpha had on his hips. Between the torturous thrusts and the gentle squeezing of his member, he was quickly beginning to ache again. 

“Only your’s....Geta....stop stalling and take me already.” He moaned out rubbing his head under Vegeta’s chin as sweet as he could. “Please ouji....”

An almost vicious snarl came from the dominant saiyan, and Vegeta started to move harsher than before. This caused Goku’s arms to give out, leaving him with his chest pinned to the bed and his ass up in the air for the alpha to claim. 

Vegeta loved this new position since it allowed him to completely dominate the younger male, and he took full advantage of it. He was also able to thrust deeper inside of the submissive, and the prince relished in getting as deep as he could so no one could remove his claim on his mate. 

The beta let out a loud cry as that special bundle of nerves was struck with every plunge of the alpha’s hips. Goku’s tail bushed up and wrapped around one of Vegeta’s arms to keep it out of the way. 

The older man sat up moving the arm that didn’t have the submissive’s tail wrapped around it to Goku’s shoulder blades to keep him in the position he was in while his other hand tightened its hold on his hips. He growled when the muscles surrounding his cock squeezed him once more. 

Vegeta was getting close. He could feel the knot tightening in his lower belly, and his pace increased once more to chase his release. He started to move his mate’s body to meet his own thrusts, and he felt himself sinking just a little bit deeper inside the warm tightness. 

Goku let out a loud cry when a particularly vicious thrust had him seeing stars, and he clamped down tight on the length still battering his sweet spot. 

Vegeta let out a loud growl at the sudden tightness and shoved his hips forward and started to spill his seed inside the mewling beta. The prince shuddered and bent over to cover Goku as he made a few halfhearted rocks of his hips to try and push his claim deeper. 

The younger saiyan let out a gasp as liquid head filled him before letting out a whine. He hadn’t cum yet, and Vegeta’s hold on him prevented him from stoking his orgasm out. Goku squirmed making the alpha growl as the muscles around his cock rippled. 

“Geta…” Kakarot ached with the need to be touched. “Ouji...please...” He panted. The low growl from Vegeta sent a shiver through the beta, and he whined as the already half hard length brushed that bundle of nerves again. 

“We aren’t done yet, marama.” Vegeta purred while his tail tightened on the base of his mate’s member making Goku whimper and struggle to buck his hips to get some type of friction. “Did you think I wouldn’t take care of you? My gorgeous mate, my marama and so very sweet and thoughtful partner? Maybe I should deny you for such a lack of faith in me....”

“Ouji-sama, please.....I need you so bad....I’m sorry...” Kakarot pleaded as he ground his hips back into the alpha’s making them both shiver from the sensations. Vegeta felt his eyes nearly roll back in his head. 

“Alright....but this time it’s your turn to do all the work.” Vegeta purred rolling over so Goku was riding him, his tail was still wrapped firmly around the beta’s shaft. He smirked up at the confusion on younger man’s face. He had managed to spin the younger saiyan around while remaining inside that whole time.   
The submissive shuddered and shifted so that his hands were resting on the prince’s torso before grinding down on the cock inside his ass while tightening those muscles once more in an effort to get Vegeta harder faster. 

He felt the length inside of him twitch and brush against his prostate. Letting out a rough purr at the pleasure, Goku used his shaky legs to lift up some before slowly sinking back down. 

Knowing that his mate wouldn’t leave him unfulfilled gave the beta the strength to start up a steady rhythm. He could feel the strain on his muscles since he was so worked up, but Goku tried to push forward and rock faster. 

Vegeta let out a deep purr at the sight of his submissive. His honeyed skin was shining from the exertion he had experienced over the course of the night, and the golden upper arms cuffs and circlet only added to the beautiful image. He moved his arms behind his head to watch the show Karo was unwittingly putting on for a few minutes. 

He decided to enjoy the somewhat slow build up this time. He watched the emotions and passion flash across the beta’s face, his fangs peeked from his lips as Goku bit his lower lip. The black tail swayed behind him

Goku didn’t notice just how relaxed Vegeta looked at the moment, he was too busy taking notice that the alpha’s hardness had returned to full mast. His head rolled back on his shoulders as he tried to hit his sweet spot. Unfortunately he always had a difficult time getting the right angle and strength to send sparks up his spine. 

The beta whined and shifted trying to find the correct position he wanted. His legs shook with the effort to keep the pace steady, but Goku was quickly tiring. His hands scratched at the hard abs as he let it another whimper of frustration. 

Vegeta’s expression softened as he watched his mate struggle. On the next downward thrust, the prince bucked his hips while tightening his tail around the other’s member.

“Ah!” Goku gasped as his hips tilted forward some to make a weak thrust into the furry sheath around his cock, and the length inside him brushed his sweet spot at just the right way. The pleasure ran up his spine and made his legs weaker. 

“Geta…help me.” Hazy eyes looked down at the alpha with a pleading expression that made Vegeta growl. The beta was trembling at this point. “Geta….please ouji.”

“Of course, Karo.” He moved his arms so that he was holding onto the submissive’s hips. “But I think you can work a little more first.”

“Wha-! Ahh!!”

Rough fingers massaged the base of his tail where fur connected with skin. It felt so good, but it was almost painful at the same time. It made Goku rock forward to get away from the intense sensation. Then the tip of Vegeta’s tail tickled a spot just under the head of the beta’s erection, making him buck back into the massaging fingers once more, he whined and mewled at the sensations.

The younger man’s head fell down so his chin rested against his chest making the rubies in his circlet sparkle in the light as he rocked between the two intense sensations. 

The dominant purred at the rocking motions of Goku’s hips and bucked his own every now and then. His other hand held tight on his mate’s hip to keep the younger saiyan from sliding off until they were finished. 

Vegeta’s eyes roamed over the panting and trembling beta and decided that it was time to end things. Goku didn’t look like he could take much more, and the alpha was feeling the burning pleasure in his blood boiling for release. 

The prince gripped both of Goku’s hips with his hands while planting his feet in the bed with bent legs and bucked up while pulling the beta down. 

The beta let out a loud cry as his head flew back as his sweet spot was hit head on. He wasn’t expecting the sudden rush of pleasure, and he slumped over Vegeta’s chest no longer having the strength to keep himself upright. A low moan sounded in Vegeta’s ear as Kakarot squirmed and clenched around his length. The gold and rubies sparkled against his skin while the scent of his mate filled his nose.

The alpha growled and rolled them back over so that he was on top once more and started to work up a punishing rhythm. He could tell that neither of them would last much longer so he loosened his tail’s grip on the beta’s shaft. 

Goku was thrashing his head back and forth as the feelings and sensations started to overwhelm him. His hands were scratching and clawing at Vegeta’s back making the alpha grit his teeth, but he enjoyed the thought of his mate leaving marks on him. Kakarot whined weakly thrusting back as he moaned his mate’s name like a mantra.

Vegeta used his tail to start stroking Goku erection in time with his thrusts and was rewarded with the beta’s mewling cry as he was finally pushed over the edge. The prince followed him as soon as the inner muscles wrapped around his cock squeezed him, and he snarled into the submissive’s neck while he shuddered. 

“Ouji…” Kakarot purred and nuzzled into Vegeta’s neck while his arms tiredly slid from the alpha’s shoulders to the bed. He could feel more of the liquid heat filling him, and he let out another weak mew of pleasure. 

“I hope you aren’t trying for another round, Karo.” Vegeta smirked giving his mate a gentle kiss. “I’m not sure either of us have it in us.” Goku blushed and shook his head while it was buried in the other’s shoulder.

“That…that was amazing, Geta…” Smug pride filled the alpha, and he nuzzled Goku and planted gentle kisses on the beta’s neck and mouth before he started to pull out. He was surprised when Goku’s tail tightly wrapped around his waist. 

“Don’t, please…” he looked up at Vegeta shyly. “I…I want you inside me.” If Vegeta had more energy, he would have taken the beta again with that comment, instead he claimed his mate’s mouth in a gentle kiss, feeling the beta melt into him. Purring he pulled out just enough to maneuver the two off them into a spooning position he wiped the aftermath of their coupling off Kakarot with one of the numerous furs that he threw somewhere else in their bedroom. Goku sighed happily when they were settled, and Vegeta nuzzled and kissed the back of his neck and fully sheathed himself in the younger once more. 

“Did you enjoy yourself, Karo?” Vegeta asked quietly. “I know that was different than what you’re used to…”

“I like feeling connected to you. I loved feeling how much you want me.” Goku said tilting his head back while his mate nuzzled him tenderly. “And I could get used to wearing a little more jewelry for you I think.”

“You know I love you with or without the jewels right?” His hand cupped the beta’s cheek so he could his lips and look in his eyes. “I loved getting to see you like this, but you don’t have to if you don’t like it love. You are beautiful either way, and you are more than worthy to wear any riches your heart desires.”

“I know, I just….I didn’t grow up with any kind of wealth, Geta. Until I married Chichi I had maybe two sets of clothes, the nimbus, power pole, and my grandfather’s dragon ball. I didn’t own anything else. I used to break things all the time, and everyone would get mad or upset….I don’t want to ruin something like a royal heirloom and have the whole saiyan race mad at me.” 

“Karo, we don’t have many royal heirlooms, and the ones we do have are particularly sturdy, like my father’s crown and pendant.” Vegeta chuckled. “Its actually not that unheard of for clothes and jewels to be ripped off each other. Used to we had saiyans who made a living repairing or making new jewelry and clothes for the royal family.”

“Oh…” Goku flushed slightly at the thought. “Well…I might try to wear my jewelry more often. I like how you look at me when I wear them.”

Vegeta purred into the submissive’s neck over those words and licked at his bond bite while pulling his mate closer to his body. He hid his grin at the thought of Goku wearing some of his more ornate jewels like he did tonight. The prince caught the hand that was reaching for the circlet. 

“I told you last time that this will be the last thing I take off, and I mean it.” His hands managed to unclasp both upper arm cuffs in quick movements, and he let them fall over the side of the bed. His fingers lightly felt over the cool metal of the headpiece while looking over the face of his mate. 

It was during times like this that Vegeta couldn’t believe that he was here on Vegetasei with a mate and cubs. It never failed to amaze him over just how things had worked out over the course of his life, and he knew that he would not trade this for anything in the galaxy. 

“Geta?” 

The sleepy sound of his name snapped the alpha out of his daydream, and he just shook his head before kissing the corner of the beta’s mouth as he removed the circlet. His tail set it on a small bedside table while Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku.

“Get some rest, Karo. I’ll tell you later.”

“Mmmkay.” The younger saiyan nuzzled the prince before allowing his head to rest on a pillow. “G’night.”

The alpha purred softly as he watched the submissive slip off into dreamland and buried his nose in cinnamon scented spikes. 

“Sleep well.”


End file.
